1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens, in particularly to an image capturing apparatus, which is capable of receiving and emitting electromagnetic wave signals.
2. Description of Related Art
As the technology keeps improving, the trend of electronics device such as personal computers, personal digital assistant (PDA) and mobile phone is towards lightweight and compact. That increases the portable convenience for users.
The modern electronic devices having several functional modules built therein. For instance, the camera module in the electronic device can capture images around the user. After the images are captured, they can be transferred by the electronic devices through various kinds of communication network and then shared with people. That has become a popular social networking for friends and relatives to share their recently activities.
For transmitting the images captured by the lens module, an antenna is needed to build in the portable electronic device to transfer or receive files of the images. Larger-sized antennas usually have better performance on transmitting and receiving. However, they occupy more space in the electronic devices or are too large to arrange inside the electronic device. In contrary, the small-sized antenna can not provide equivalent performance on transmitting and receiving.